


Hands

by TooAttachedToDelete



Series: Dan and Phil One Shots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom Dan Howell, Hand & Finger Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Pain Kink, Possessive Dan Howell, Scratching, Smut, Sub Phil Lester, but a light one, but like not really, handjobs, just a bit, seriously this was't supposed to be as bdsm as it turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAttachedToDelete/pseuds/TooAttachedToDelete
Summary: Phil thought he was done learning things about what he liked in bed, until he started paying attention to Dan's hands.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF sex scene. It was supposed to be much sweeter but for some reason my brain wanted to add pain and marking into it. If it worries you that there is no discussion of safewords, I'm sorry. Normally I include that explicitly but I hope you'll forgive me this time.

Phil couldn’t help but watch Dan’s hands. For god’s sake why had they decided to try to make pizza from scratch?

Dan’s beautifully large hands were kneading the dough, his long thick fingers digging into it. Then he’d turn his hands over and use his knuckles and Phil could see his newly grown nails. They were so clear and clean and added softness to the strength of his fingertips. 

It took all of Phil’s self control not to come behind Dan and just stroke those fingers, maybe pick one of his hands up and kiss at his fingertips. 

He wanted to take each finger in his mouth, one by one, and suck them. He imagined running his tongue down the length of each, Dan examining his mouth and tongue, possibly lightly scraping at his gums with his fingernails. 

This...hand thing had surprised him. At 31, Phil thought he knew all his kinks and there was nothing left to learn. Then he started watching slime videos.

At first he thought it was just relaxing, watching those hands press into the slime, sometimes disappearing into it. That he liked imagining how it would feel in his hands. Then he realized that the perfectly manicured, clean hands were sending chills up his spine for different reasons.

Slime videos lead to clay pot molding videos, which he couldn’t deny felt very sexual. He was aroused and relaxed at the same time watching art being created by beautiful hands. He wanted to watch those hands on him.

But the worst of it came when Dan decided to grow his nails out. Phil didn’t think much of it at the time, he was just glad that Dan was reaching out of his comfort zone into something new, something that might make him happy.

Shortly after, he started seeing Tumblr and Twitter posts about the beauty of Dan’s hands. Hands that he had touched and that had touched him for years suddenly became new again. There were picture collections of just Dan’s hands. People were describing in length why these hands, with the long thick fingers, broad palm and clean nails, were the perfect hands.

People posted vivid fantasies about what they wanted those hands to do to them. Or things they wanted to do to those hands. And Phil couldn’t help but stare whenever he wouldn’t be caught.

These hand fetishists were right. How had he not realized it before? Dan truly had the perfect hands. They covered large parts of his body whenever they were on him, able to hold him with ease. His fingers, dexterous and elegant, could tap and stroke and claw at him perfectly every time.

Once again the internet had given him a kink he did not need. 

Distracted by the beauty of Dan’s hands, he didn’t realize that Dan was talking to him until Dan snapped his fingers under his nose. 

“Earth to Phil, Phil where are you?”

Phil shook his head. “Oh just zoning I guess. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” He hadn’t. He stayed up late imagining Dan sculpting a clay pot, the clay coating his hands, his fingers digging into parts of it and smashing others. How Dan would wipe those hands on Phil’s body and Phil would watch as Dan took his nipples into his beautiful fingers and twisted with just enough pressure….

“Sorry, zoned again.”

“God! We’re gonna have to put you on a sleep schedule. You’re half asleep!” Phil watched as Dan turned to the stove and stirred the sauce. After a few minutes he dipped one of his fingers into the sauce and delicately stuck it between his lips.

Dan let out a loud moan and threw his head back. Phil was used to Dan’s reactions to food. What he was not used to was the desire to grab Dan’s finger out of his mouth and put it in his own. 

He must have been making a face because Dan looked at him curiously. “What? Are you mad I sampled the sauce?”

Phil shook his head. 

Dan turned back to the pot, dipped a finger into the sauce and then turned and offered his sauce covered finger to Phil. 

“You want a taste? It’s really good.”

Did he want...did he want a taste? If Phil didn’t know any better, he’d swear that Dan was doing this on purpose. 

Phil opened his mouth and Dan barely put a saucy finger between his lips. Phil licked the sauce off and tried his best not to moan. 

Then he lost all composure.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked. 

Dan moved to pull his finger back and Phil let it go, making sure to lightly scrape at the skin with his teeth. 

“What the fuck was that about?” Dan asked, sounding less angry and more...confused. 

Phil closed his eyes and shook his head. He had no idea where to begin.

Phil felt his face and neck heating up and cursed his pale skin. It gave him away every time. If you knew him long enough, like Dan did, you could tell what he was feeling by how his face colored or lost color. 

Dammit, Dan was going to figure it out. 

Phil opened his eyes to see Dan with one hand on his hip, studying him closely.

Then his eyes lit up and he broke out into a big smile. “That turned you on didn’t it!”

Phil turned his back to Dan and leaned over the counter to hide how the blush intensified at that. Dan was going to think he was so weird. 

“What was it?” Dan asked, moving toward Phil’s side. “It was the sauce, wasn’t it? Do you have some kind of food kink I don’t know about? God, it’d be just like you to have some kind of feeding thing.”

“It’s not that,” Phil mumbled under his breath. 

“What?”

Phil looked up at the wall sighed. “The food was nice but...that’d wasn’t it.”

Dan rubbed Phil’s shoulder and then down his arm in a gesture that was supposed to be reassuring but immediately sent goosebumps up his arm and made him flush even more. 

“Are you gonna tell me what it is?” Dan asked quietly, “I’m not gonna judge. But I’d like to know what’s got you all hot and bothered. You know I’m always up for a new way to drive you crazy.”

Phil finally looked at Dan, “It’s your hands.”

“My hands?” Dan asked, looking down at one of his hands. 

“Yes.” Phil gritted his teeth and felt the words come in a rush. “Your hands are too perfect. They’re large and welcoming but also delicate. Your fingers are so long and thick and you’ve got the largest palms I’ve ever seen. 

Now you’ve got freakin’ nails? Nails! All I can do is think about you touching and pinching and scratching me. I want to watch your hands for hours. I want to lick and suck every finger and I had no idea this was even a thing I liked a year or two ago.”

Dan blinked, taken aback. But he was quick on his feet. “What happened a year ago?”

“I started watching slime videos. And all those times I watched perfectly manicured hands pressing into slime I couldn’t figure out why I found it relaxing and exciting at the same time. Now I can’t stop looking at hands, especially yours.”

Dan moved toward Phil, close enough to put his left hand on Phil’s face. He used his thumb to trace over one of his cheekbones, back and forth. Then he started tracing Phil’s jaw and back to the cheekbone. 

“And what do you want my hands to do?”

“What?” Phil asked, his voice coming out higher than normal.

“Well you’ve got a hand kink, is there anything special you’d like from my hands?”

Phil swallowed the lump in his throat. Dan wasn’t laughing, wasn’t disgusted, was just...intrigued.

“I want to watch them. I want to watch your hands on me. I want you to touch me over and over. I want to kiss every inch of your hands. I might even want you to scratch my skin with your new nails.”

Dan bit his lip and seemed to think that over. 

“Can I touch your lips Phil?”

Phil nodded.

Dan carefully caressed Phil’s top lip and then bottom with his thumb, barely touching the skin. He gently pressed his thumbnail into the sensitive skin and stroked Phil’s lips, this time in a circle from bottom lip to top. 

Phil sighed and Dan took advantage of his opened mouth to touch the inside of his lips.

Without thinking, Phil flicked his tongue out and lightly licked at Dan’s fingertip. 

“Do you want to suck my thumb, baby?” Dan asked softly. 

Phil flinched at that. “I don’t...it’s...it’s embarrassing. I...”

“Phil, “ Dan said, as he started to touch Phil’s lips again, “How can I give you what you want if you won’t tell me. If you want my thumb in your mouth, let me know. I want to know how to please you sweetheart.”

“Yes,” Phil practically moaned. “I want your thumb in my mouth.”

Dan gently pushed the digit in. Phil once again hollowed his cheeks and sucked at what he was offered. He licked at the underside of the finger and then ran his tongue along the fingernail. 

Dan used the thumb in his mouth to lightly scrape at Phil’s tongue and this time Phil did moan. 

“My God,” Dan said in awe. “We’ve been together so long, I didn’t know we had anything left to learn about each other.” 

Dan lightly pulled his thumb out of Phil’s mouth. “I...we need to finish supper and then we’re gonna discuss this. I can’t wait to get my hands all over you.”

 

An hour later and they were in their room. Dan left without a word and came back with the full length mirror. He turned to Phil, who was sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed. 

“So, this is what I was thinking. I can sit on the bed and have you sit between my legs with your back to me. And you can watch my hands on you through the mirror.” Dan shrugged a little, “Is that...would that work for you? This is your thing so I need to know what will work best for you.”

Phil turned to look at the mirror. He felt his face flush at what Dan just suggested. Not only would he feel Dan’s wonderful fingers touching and caressing his body, but he’d also get to watch them too. The elegant way they moved, the way they covered so much of his body. 

Phil bit at his bottom lip and looked up at Dan, “That...that sounds about perfect.”

Dan visibly relaxed at that. “Good, good.” The he walked toward Phil and took his face in his hands. “I want to make this so good for you baby.”

Dan wrapped his right hand around to the back of Phil’s neck and began lightly scratching at the skin there and used his left to slowly explore Phil’s face in ways he never hand.

Phil’s eyes fluttered as Dan stroked his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and to his lips. He put three fingers on Phil’s lips and lightly tapped them, then he took Phil’s bottom lip between his forefinger and thumb and pulled slightly. 

Phil’s head fell back a little as he moaned. He opened his eyes to see Dan smiling at him fondly. 

“After all these years I can still make you moan like that. God, how’d I get so fucking lucky?”

Phil knew better than to answer. To rush in and say “I’m the lucky one” Because when Dan was being fond, he didn’t really need to be cherished in return. He wanted to focus on cherishing. 

“Alright,” He said gesturing at Phil, “get up baby, I’ve got to get into position.” With that he sat down on the bed and scooted backwards so his back was against the wall. They were both still fully clothed.

“Do you want me to...” Phil asked, gesturing at his clothes. He was wearing a button down plaid shirt and shorts.”

“Hmmm” Dan said, considering, “Take the shorts off but the shirt stays on, I wanna try something.”

Phil quickly stripped off his shorts and went to join Dan on the bed. He couldn’t get into position with as much grace as Dan did earlier and felt a little awkward, a little out of place. 

“Now look at the mirror baby. I want you watching this.” 

Phil turned. Dan’s hands were currently on his thighs, not moving just resting. Then he stroked up Phil’s sides and to the buttons of his shirt.

“Now I don’t know if this is gonna work, “Dan prefaced, “But I’d like to unbutton you. If it doesn’t work we can do something else but I thought you might like watching my hands undress you. Would you like that baby?”

Dan loved Phil deeply but neither were usually much for pet names. When they used them it was special. But for some reason what they were doing made Dan want to call Phil all the sickeningly sweet pet names that they usually avoided. 

“Yes,” Phil said quietly, “that sounds lovely.”

“Brilliant!”

Dan slowly rubbed his hands up Phil’s chest, to his top button. Phil focused entirely on the image in the mirror in front of him. Dan would have to expertly move his fingers to get each button out of it’s hole. They would twist and pull and oh god…

Then they’d be on his skin. 

Dan started on the top button, hands moving awkwardly at first. Phil heard him mutter, “come on, come on” under his breath.

Then, finally, the button was undone. 

Dan paused before going for the next button, instead focusing on lightly stroking the tiny bit of skin now exposed. Phil watched and felt his fingers move back and forth, up and down on his skin.

Then he went for the next button and repeated the gesture. Phil was torn between wanting his shirt off now and wanting Dan to just tease him until he lost all reason.

Finally his shirt was completely open, hanging loosely on his shoulders. Dan placed both hands, palms down on Phil’s chest. Then he leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder, looking at them in the mirror.

“Wow, I never realized how much of you I could cover with just my hands. You like that as much as I do, baby?”

“Yes” Phil said breathlessly. It was true. Phil was completely held in Dan’s arms. Large expanses of skin covered, owned, by Dan’s hands. 

“You look smaller like this, you know? Not many men could cover you like this.” Dan leaned in and whispered in Phil’s ear, “Do you like that? How much I can cover you?”

“Yes,” Phil said quietly. He could feel himself getting hard in his boxers. 

Dan spent a few moments just caressing Phil’s chest. Phil felt as if he was being lulled, not into sleep exactly, but into relaxation. He almost felt boneless. 

Dan’s hands moved on him in a repeated up and down pattern until he reached up and took each of Phil’s nipples under his hands. 

Phil leaned back at that, feeling like he couldn’t keep upright with all the pleasure. 

“I love how sensitive your nipples are. One of these days I should tie you up and just play with them. Kiss them, stroke them, bite them, make them so hard they hurt.”

“Dan please...yes. Oh god.” He said, closing his eyes.

Dan slowly removed his palms from Phil’s chest, until his nipples were caught between Dan’s fingers.

Dan slowly pulled at them and then without warning twisted them, hard.

“AH!” Phil moaned loudly. His eyes shot open quickly.

“I want you to watch this baby, watch my hands on your nipples. Look at how tiny and hard your nipples are under my fingers. My strong thick fingers that could do all sorts of things to your sensitive skin.”

“Yes, Dan...please. I...do everything. Anything. I want...” He stopped embarrassed at how needy he sounded.

“What do you want baby? You have to tell me so I can give it to you.”

“Stroke, rub, anything. Pinch and twist if you want just...Everything. Anything.”

“Can I kiss you, while I do this? Leave little kisses down your neck and on your shoulder? I’d really like to kiss you but if you just want it to be a hand thing...”

Oh God, Dan was so good. So so so good. Phil never would have guessed that that was a question that needed to be asked. Sweet, wonderful, beautiful Dan. Wanting to take care of him how he wanted.

“Please kiss me. Anywhere, everywhere. Bite me if you want. I know you love that.”

“I really do,” Dan said, leaning down to kiss Phil’s shoulder. He lightly bit at the skin there and then licked it. 

“One of these days I’m gonna mark you. Mark you where everyone can see. Let them know you’re taken. Let them know you’re mine.” Dan bit more forcefully and pinched Phil’s nipples again. 

Phil moaned loudly, thrusting into Dan’s hands. Dan let go of Phil’s nipples and began to take Phil’s shirt off. 

Phil looked into the mirror and focused on his nipples. They were very red and hard. So hard they did hurt a bit. So sensitive and so so good. 

“God Phil, I want to scratch you. Every last inch of you.” Dan leaned in and took one of Phil’s earlobes into his mouth. He tugged at it with his teeth. “How hard can I scratch hmmm...would you let me leave marks? I want to see the long red tracks on your very pale skin. I want to leave a trail that shows I was here.” 

Phil thought about it for a bit. “Do you...could you make sure it doesn’t bleed? I think I’m OK with marks just not...”

“Just not blood, gotcha.” 

Dan leaned forward and placed his hands on Phil’s thighs. He rubbed them for a bit and then just his fingernails were on them. Phil turned toward the mirror and watched as Dan’s perfect fingernails dug into his skin and then SCRATCHED! 

“AH! AH!” Phil moaned/screamed. His thighs burned and ached and he loved it. He loved knowing that Dan loved it.

Loved having proof that Dan’s fingers had made those marks. 

Dan put his mouth to Phil’s ear, “You know that if anyone were to see your thighs, they’d see these marks, right? They’d know of the things you let me do to you. I almost wish you’d show them.”

Phil knew they weren’t there yet. But Dan’s words delighted him. Phil had no problem being known as Dan’s.

Dan laid his hands down flat on Phil’s inner thighs this time, rubbing them soothingly. Then just as quickly as last time, Dan dug his nails in and scratched. The sensitive skin of his inner thighs was burning. He wondered if he could get Dan to kiss them later. 

Dan’s hands moved upward and his right palm was flat on Phil’s covered cock.

“Damn baby, you’re so fucking hard. Is it fucked up that I kind of want to dig my nails into your cock?”

Phil flinched at that. “Maybe not tonight, is that OK?”

Dan kissed Phil’s neck lightly. “Whatever you want. Getting to do this is more than enough.”

Phil looked in the mirror and got a full view of Dan’s right hand on his crotch. His erection was completely enveloped by Dan’s large palm. He completely claimed Phil’s cock with one hand. 

Then he began to move. Phil arched into the touch as Dan was able to stroke and massage so much of his cock with one hand. Dan’s other hand claimed Phil’s hip and held him in place.

Dan could hold him in place. The thought made him feel small.

And he loved feeling small. 

“Please...Please!” 

“Use your words baby.”

“I want your hand on my cock. I want to watch you take my entire cock in your hands. I want you to show me how easily you can claim me with your hands.”

Dan’s grip on his cock got firmer. “Oh baby. Does this feel like a claim to you?” Dan licked a stripe up Phil’s neck. “Then this is my cock. My thick beautiful cock to do whatever I want with. I could just palm it for hours and not let it come, couldn’t I? If it’s my cock.”

“Dan please. Let me come. Please I...please.”

“I’m not sure, I think I want to keep playing with it.”

Phil decided to play dirty. He leaned his ass into Dan’s crotch and rubbed against him lightly. Dan wasn’t as hard as Phil was, but he was still pretty hard.

“But I could make you feel good too. I won’t be able to help you if all I can think of is how hard I am.”

Dan lightly nipped at Phil’s shoulder. 

“You dirty fucking cheat.” He muttered, not without fondness and reached into Phil’s boxers to pull his cock out. 

In the mirror Phil could see Dan’s large hand holding him in place. It wasn’t quite enough to cover him entirely with it out in the open but Dan could hold so much of him. 

Dan’s perfect hand slowly moved up and down Phil’s erection, with barely any pressure. 

“Dan please...more.”

“More what sweetheart?”

“More pressure, more grip, more movement.”

Dan tightened his grip with his palm while raising his fingers up, so he could use the pads of them to stroke Phil’s erection.

His fingers glided along Phil’s cock and Phil watched them move in the mirror. It surprised him how elegant and graceful Dan’s fingers could look while playing with him. It was so beautiful that he almost couldn’t look at it. 

“You like my thick fingers enveloping your cock? Hmm...you like how I can hold you still with barely any strength? You like this baby?”

“Yesss” Phil whispered between his lips.

“What if I gripped you harder huh? Would you like that, being trapped by my hands, knowing that I could choose to not let you go?”

“Yes oh god. Just...more pressure please. But...could you try not to hurt me too much? I mean...a bit of pain is...just not….”

Dan laid a kiss on his shoulder and said, “Don’t worry sweetheart. I’m not gonna damage my cock. I like playing with it too much.”

Dan’s grip on him tightened. Never before had Dan held him so strongly. He added extra pressure as he moved his hand up. When he got to the head of Phil’s cock, he increased the pressure until it was almost painful but quickly loosened his grasp slightly as he move his hand down again.

He kept repeating this, sometimes twisting his wrist this way or that. After very little time had past, Phil felt himself loosing all control. He began thrusting wildly into Dan’s hand. 

“More, more yes...yes yes yes.”

Then Dan decided to push him over the edge. He touched Phil’s slit with just his thumbnail, and stroked the slit with it. 

When Phil seemed fine with it, Dan added a bit more pressure. His hand began to move up and down Phil’s length with abandon, the thumbnail pressing into the slit. 

“Harder! Harder”

“Harder what?”

“Your nail, dig it harder! I want...”

Dan laughed breathlessly against Phil’s ear, “You liking the pain sweetheart? You think it’s gonna make you come? Alright then.” And Dan dug his nail in and scratched.

Phil’s cock was burning and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He never thought he’d be into this. Did this need a safeword? Neither of them planned for pain and possession to be a part of this it just...happened. 

“Dan I’m...” And he came all over Dan’s beautiful fingers. Dan milked every last bit of come out of Phil and Phil acted quickly. He grabbed Dan’s come covered hand and stuck two of Dan’s fingers in his mouth. 

Behind him he heard Dan take in a breath. Phil continued to suck every last bit of himself off Dan and Dan explored the inside of Phil’s mouth. He stroked Phil’s tongue and lightly scraped at the insides of Phil’s cheeks. 

Phil kept at it until all Dan’s fingers were shiny with Phil’s spit. He wrapped his hand around Dan’s wrist and started to lick Dan’s palm. He put his tongue flat on Dan’s palm and licked with big strokes, enjoying the taste of his skin and seeing that wonderful palm up close. 

“H...holy shit Phil. We’re definitely gonna do this again.”

He pulled his hand out of Phil’s and moved behind him to get off the bed. 

Phil let a brief whine out of his mouth before he saw Dan quickly getting undressed. Phil laid down on the bed completely to watch him.

When Dan was done, he wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to jerk off quickly. 

“Phil...Phil spread your legs for me.” He said, his words coming out in a rush.

“Dan I don’t...I can’t do any more,please.”

Dan shook his head and smiled. “No baby, I wanna get a good look at your thighs. I wanna see how I scratched you.”

Phil slowly spread his legs apart. Dan’s eyes widened as he took in his handiwork. 

“Your thighs are covered in red marks. Does it burn baby?”

Phil nodded, his thoughts getting fuzzy as exhaustion over took him. “Could you kiss them? Please. Kiss the marks you left.”

Dan leaned over Phil and delicately kissed each mark, jerking off furiously with his hand. With a loud moan, Dan came on his hand and a bit on Phil’s thighs. 

Dan motioned for Phil to scoot over and collapsed beside him. 

He turned to Phil and gave him a look that was so fond, so loving, that he felt his heart might burst. 

“New game plan. I’m gonna catch my breath and then get us cleaned up. After we’re all clean I’m gonna wrap you up in my arms and hold you against me while I play with your hair. That work for you?”

Phil thought about Dan holding him close, wrapping an arm around him and keeping Phil against him. Most of all, he thought about those broad fingers in his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp.

Phil bit his lip. 

“Oh god yes.”


End file.
